


[podfic] i'm happy (happy at home)

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1970s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Canon - Book, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to something else, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, References to Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: by witchingIt's 1975, and one angel and one demon have no idea what will begin in just a few short years. They're living in blissful ignorance, only slightly less than blissful, because they're living the same way they have for the past six millennia. They're certainly living in ignorance.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] i'm happy (happy at home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm happy (happy at home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153044) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 



[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6mwrkjzwipefgso/i%27m%20happy%20%28happy%20at%20home%29%20by%20witching.mp3?dl=0)  
Runtime: 32:00

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Tony, I needed book canon, I needed them both being soft and the head kiss was an irresistible bonus.
> 
> Thanks to witching for letting me podfic this; it was a blast and I'm sorry it took so long. Go let them know how rad they are on this or any of their other fics; they're all so good!
> 
> I'm using this as a prompt fill for #wereonourownside #wooos for the Queen songs prompt.
> 
> As always, thanks so much to everyone who listens to my podfics.


End file.
